Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants
Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants is the second booster set in the TCG exclusive Battle Pack series. Like Battle Pack: Epic Dawn, this set is designed specifically for sealed pack play and a focus on battle. This set later received a Round 2 (named Reinforcements outside of North America) expansion pack, adapting it for use in the Draft Format. Features * For the very first time, the Egyptian God Cards are playable as legal Effect Monsters with their original artworks. * Per the set's name, heavily focuses on using Normal Summoned/Tribute Summoned Level 7 and higher monsters to battle, along with numerous cards that focus on changing the outcome of a battle. * There are 26 Level 7 and higher monsters in the set. * There are only ten Level 5 and 6 monsters in the set, mostly designed to be inherently Special Summoned to aid in Tribute Summoning, rather than to be used for battle. * Aside from the Egyptian Gods, there are only 10 cards in the set with effects that can remove monsters from the field without having to destroy them by battle. * There are only 4 cards in the set that are capable of destroying Spell/Trap Cards: "Beast King Barbaros", "Evocator Chevalier", "Chiron the Mage" and "Photon Wyvern". * There are no Extra Deck cards in the set. Breakdown The set contains 215 cards: * 50 Rare cards * 162 Common cards * 3 Mosaic Rare-exclusive cards, the Egyptian God Cards ** All other 212 cards are also available as Mosaic Rare Each pack contains 5 cards: * 1 Rare card (with glossy black title) * 3 Common cards * 1 Mosaic Rare card (new rarity) Unlike with [[Battle Pack: Epic Dawn|the previous Battle Pack]], each card in the pack has an equal chance of being any card in the set with the right rarity; the cards in the set are not ordered into "slots". Galleries BP02-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BP02-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BP02-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BP02-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BP02-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition BP02-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition Lists Trivia * Due to this pack's unique construction and the possibility that a player's initial hand might contain too many high-Level Tribute Summon monsters with no way to Summon them, official tournaments conducted using this pack implemented a re-draw rule where a player could choose to re-draw a new hand of five cards at the start of a Duel, once per Match only.https://yugiohblog.konami.com/articles/?p=5224 * "Tyrant Dragon" was originally a candidate for being in this pack, but was rejected due to its underperformance in playtesting.http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?p=27307308#post27307308 * This set debuted the printing of an archetype condition for the "Archfiend" archetype, clarifying "Axe of Despair" as a member of the archetype for the first time. The remaining "Archfiend" cards without "Archfiend" in their English names would receive conditions later in Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack. References * konami.com/yugioh * dacardworld.com * pojo.biz * etcg.de * yugioh-card.com ; In-Text References External links * yugioh-card.com/en Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * yugioh-card.com/uk Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * yugioh-card.com/oc Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * yugioh-card.com/fr Battle Pack 2: La Guerre des Géants * yugioh-card.com/de Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants * yugioh-card.com/it Battle Pack 2: Guerra dei Giganti * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Pacote de Batalha 2: Guerra dos Gigantes * yugioh-card.com/es Battle Pack 2: Guerra de los Gigantes * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants Category:Battle Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs